This protocol will evaluate the clinical disease progression and survival among women who have received ZDV and women who received placebo in ACTG 076. This will include evaluation of quality of life indices, evaluation of CD4 lymphocyte count trends, evaluation of the incidence and persistence of viral genotype codon 215/41 mmutation in the 3 years following discontinuation of study drug, and prevalence of viral genotype codon 215/41 mutation and quantitative viral load.